godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JoePlay
I appreciate your contribution and the fact that you let me know what you did... So on behalf of myself: --Administrator Enyalius 03:46, 1 January 2009 (UTC) God of War III Bosses Looks like some asshole spammer is really messing up this part of the God of War III page, the section that talks about bosses, something really needs to be done about this person. Mr Zurkon 05:07, January 29, 2010 (UTC) New Logo Now that is a logo, thanks a lot for doing that. This Wiki desperately needed a new, less blurry, logo. Thanks again, --Administrator Enyalius 09:20, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome i will look in here every now and then but wont be on here much so if i do need help i will be sure to come to your user page Dryrth (got no sig on here yet) Hello,Joeplay lets try to be good comrades.The Great Spartan Warrior 20:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Olympia Hey, its Nexes. While reading several artcles on God of war wiki, I came across the "fortfited city" page. The title of this page is incorrect, the true name is the "city of Olympia." Or just olympia. I was hoping you could help correct the page.-- 20:59, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi There! I want to be the admin of this Wiki, because it is currently... well... chaotic too much even for Kratos. I've already posted a request to become an admin, but as you are the one who created the Wiki, maybe you will help me somehow. Master Mold 03:12, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Possible New Skin Hi JoePlay, I'm an admin of the James Cameron's Avatar Wiki, and I was thinking on making a new skin for the wiki, the admins and I weren't sure how to do a good one, so could you help me creating a possible new skin, as the current one is very old, and if you've seen the movie, it's not too Avatar. It would be greatly appreciated. Just a possible skin, as we aren't sure if it will fit right, and seeing at your work here, I came to you :) You can find some images at my user page, btw. Thanks in advance! -- 21:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I am Manas101. Back on http://dantesinferno.wikia.com/wiki/Dante%27s_Inferno_Wiki I was given a ban. It started out as one week, but suddenly it has been changed to a month. The reason for was duplicating information on various articles. That was not my intent, however, I simply wanted to expand the information about various things beyond the game. I am sorry for the problems that this may have caused. I was wondering if you could please let me back into the site, on the grounds that I will be much more careful now about the edits I make. I also want to make my appologizes to this wiki, and explain that I didn't mean to cause any troubles. Manas101 04:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much. I'll check up on the site regularilly for the next day or so to make sure I can get back in. Once I do I'll also give a quick apology to DarkLantern, and I'll ask him before making any major edits to articles now Manas101 21:57, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism A vandal hit the God of War film page and replaced the text with vulgarity. I've edited the page back to what it is and here's the vandal: http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/94.101.164.1 I hope you're the right person to bring this to. Ghost Leader 12:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Will do. Thanks. Ghost Leader 17:54, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin account Hey JoePlay, I saw your post on how you gave Master Mold an admin sysop account a while back. Since the God of War Wiki is in dire need of help, and only one admin (Manas101) is currently actively working on the wiki, I was wondering what it would take for me to be considered a new part on this wiki is administrator. As you can see from my user page, I've done quite some editing on a very short notice. And with more 'power', I believe I can do further good. KratosGodofWar 12:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) New Logo Furthermore, with the release of god of War 3, I was thinking maybe the Wiki could use a logo and background refresh? A logo that looks more like this one would certainly please the eye I think, don't you? And then maybe use the same colour palette to change the background colours a bit? :) The picture is over 5,000x1,000px, so I'm sure you could work with that one. KratosGodofWar 14:33, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey JoePlay, thanks for everything, I'm admin now. I've uploaded the new logo onto the God of War wiki, but I don't know how to change it to 'install' it as the new upper left corner logo. Could you do this for me? Thank you! :) KratosGodofWar 20:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Change Username Hi Joeplay, KratosGodofWar again. When I was made sysop, I sort of stumbled upon a page where I could change my own username. Do you know how to access that page/option? I've been active on several wikia's lately, so my username sort of binds me to this one, but instead, I'd like a more 'generic' username. KratosGodofWar 08:19, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Hi JoePlay. KratosGodofWar here. I've seen badges appear on Assassin's Creed Wiki and the Red Dead Wiki. I read your blogpost on AC saying how they're rather exclusive and not every wiki gets them. I also noticed how a site as massive as Wookiepedia and, to lesser extent, a rather popular wiki like Street Fighter have not received them either. All those wiki's aside, I am of course more interrested in getting achievements for ours. Are there certain demands we have to meet or something before we become eligible to receive achievements? Phoenix 11:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Achievements I think it would be rather awesome! :) Is it true that we, the administrators, can come up with our own names for the achievements? Phoenix 04:38, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Tips Someone told me you're the one to turn to for wiki tips. So I'll get to the point, I want to customize a wiki I'm currently an admin of, specifically, changing the background, trouble is, I have no idea how to do so. DestPrince 15:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Authorisations Gone? Hi JoePlay, This is KratosGodofWar. I am suddenly no longer to edit or undo anything when logged on. I can still go to an article to try and edit or undo something, but the editable article portion no longer appears. Instead of the article, with pictures, headings, text and everything else, I simply get to see a black window. Can you please check my user rights somehow? It's as though someone higher up stripped me of all my rights as both admin and registered user. I could only delete one page (Garron), because it already existed (Geryon), and after that, everything stopped and I couldn't do anything anymore. There are already acts of vandalism and some videos that need editing, and without an active administrator (only Manas101 remains), I fear the worst for our wiki. Regards, KratosGodofWar 08:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, it's all good now it seems. Probably something wrong in Wikia, rather than my profile. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 10:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) A Okay! Wow did I just say that?! Hey no problem for that Kratos page. Thank you but I might not need any help but thanks anyways. Hey Joey JoePlay I have to go. I leave you a message when I get the chance. RE: New Background Image It's fantastic! Exactly what I was looking for, a more badass Kratos :) Thank you very much, JoePlay. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 07:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Logo Hello Joeplay How can i change the Wikia's logo i'm trying to do this on my wikia, but i can't D; thank you Knightbabo 14:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you do this for me? Hey, Joe, it's Cronusfire01, I've come here to ask a favor of you: can you convert me from an autoconfirmed user to a registered user? Please respond.Cronusfire01 07:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) BG questions hey Joe, me again, long time no see, and another question about customizing wikia. My new wikia is going along smoothly, I just have the issue of a background image, what exactly are the dimensions for the image? and what should the dimensions of the two images on the side be in order to display them? TripleA-Arcader 04:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC)